Who would have thought?
by klariza-riza
Summary: Lovino goes back to his nonnos roots to find answers. But instead, he finds himself getting attached towards a Spaniard named Antonio. See how curiosity killed the cat and got brought back by satisfaction with a guy who denies the tingling feeling he gets when he met the person who will go through hell once more just to help him find his relatives. /slow updates for now/
1. prologue

Summary: Out of all the places Lovino Vargas finds a person who can accept him for who he is in the place where he experienced the worst part of his thought he got away from that world, but it was the opposite. He got attached. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a blessing and a curse.

Prologue

* * *

In this world, there are people who like to create chaos and are also those who like to create peace and harmony both of them balance off each other, but sometimes Life decides to tip off the balance and make people Fate's complain about how much work they're causing them just by playing with our souls some of them are the same, but some of them get a unique twist of its own,

* * *

Fire...

All I could see is fire.

Everywhere I go, there's fire. Other people around me are running in circles begging it to stop. I don't get why they're asking the fire to stop when it only grows when they don't do 's stupid, seeing that when I tried to help them, they'll just stare at me like I was delusional then proceed to tell me that "there's no escape in this hell."

But I didn't listen to them.

So I ran, moved forward till I couldn't breathe anymore but in the end I only found a massive glass wall standing proudly as if it wasn't affected by the heat. Being desperate, I rammed myself into the wall hoping to break it; in every kick and every time I charge into it I gave my best but unfortunately, there were no damages on the glass.

As I grew tired, I slumped into the floor weeping out of frustration. The frustration of not being able to get out of this 'hell' as the others say. Seconds only passed by but it felt like an eternity. Debris is falling everywhere, people crying and just stand in their place as if they lost everything.

I took one last look around for an exit but instead I heard someone say my name, finding the source of the voice a pair of arms were wrapped around me accompanied with a rasped voice "Mio Romano, Nonno is very sorry for dragging the entire family down in this hell hole. Will you forgive me?"

* * *

in this story, we are going to find out how Life and Fate continue to twist and turn of the lives of these individuals as they find their way to the end of the tunnel. It would definitely be a maze of trials. Coincidence might also drop by once in a while, connecting each and every one of the paths in one way or another. No one really asked for that but he would still do it anyway.

* * *

That's when I realize, We were not in hell. We're here in our house.

The one who's been hugging me is my people that I've encountered were not just strangers. They are the family I grew up with.

At this point I have no idea what to do, I sat there paralyzed while watching my surroundings crash down like a house of cards.

Two men with a wistful expression stand in a rooftop on the other side of the town while watching the building burn to the ground.

* * *

"He's a monster," the albino said before he chugs a bottle of beer besides a raven haired man who has been texting to someone for the past 5 minutes."I'd be lying to myself if I disagree with your statement Mr. Beilshmidt"The raven haired man replies in a monotone voice"In fact, I would be very much pleased with him staying behind bars"He then keeps his phone into his pockets and stand.

"But let's try not to be hasty. It would also mean downfall for all of us either way"The albino chuckled and proceeded to walk to the rooftops door."Hmm...That's true. Well, the only thing that we could do for the mean time is to treasure what is right and pure that is left in our lives, they might disappear with a blink of an eye. It was nice meeting you here Mr. Honda"With that statement, the albino salutes Honda mockingly then leaves the vicinity.

Honda looks at the rooftops entrance with curiosity wondering, who was the toddler that Beilshmidt carried down the stairs but decided to leave them be as the rain pours throughout the town and kills the fire that was rapidly destroying the mansion a few munites ago. He stood there alone in the rooftop under his umbrella and proceeded to text the person who he was texting to earlier.

* * *

Honda: I apologize. A minor setback happened.

?:It's okay. Perhaps you are with one of the mobsters, yes?

Honda:ah yes, the albino one to be specific. He was on the rooftop when I am about to execute the mission, but now that everything collapsed I am certain that there are no survivors.

?:They better be. He would definitely be furious if not.

Honda:I shall check again for any survivors, yes?

?:That would be very much preferred Kiku.

Honda:Please do not address me that while in business Mr. Wang

Wang:I can address you whatever I want! I'm older than you!

Honda: You never change...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1:Another Day

Chapter1

Sleeping soundly underneath the pile of blankets lies a young man with unruly brunette locks. He continues to sleep as the hours pass until the phone on the bedside table rings alarming the man to wake up. Hitting the stop button as he rises up with the cold morning breeze sliding on his bare back and scattered papers on his feet. A sigh escapes from his mouth while picking up the files one by one.

After cleaning up the mess he sits on the couch staring straight ahead at the television, watching the news with a newly brewed coffee between his hands. Sipping the coffee from time to time made the man more awake, slowly getting conscious about his surroundings. He then looks at the clock and got up, then grabs his laptop anxiously looking through his emails.

One email caught his eye and as he read through the email his mouth slowly forms a grin. He was accepted.

It's one of the great days he could ever have in his life. Perhaps the best; but that's only the beginning. A lot more are in store for him. The excitement died down after a few minutes then the phone rang. Displaying his original agenda for the day. In which, wiped off the good vibes; partially.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Lovino looks at the white walls surrounding the scenery. Making him feel at peace. The past flowed through his brain, washing him with the guilt and sorrow that came with it. He briefly stopped in the middle of the corridor. An image of a young brunette with honey brown eyes happily playing in a garden comes to his memory.

The color made a significant part in his life. No matter where he goes, or where he was at. White is always the color he would be very emotional with. At times he would think about the lingering regrets that he made, or perhaps the "what if's" that popped up in his brain as he stares at the color.

The serenity always goes with it, like the clouds that pass by every day. The purity that most people describe it as. He himself sort of know why they correlate the two, but there's also something else that Lovino connects it to.

 _Kindness._

Ah yes, every time that an act of kindness was done to him the color was there. May it be the color of the person's clothes or the object that made them cross paths.

All of them made Lovino remember the past he had left. Yet he can't turn away from the color. No matter where ever he sees it, he kept finding himself deeper within the emotional bounds of it. After all, those were not the only emotion he would feel.

 _Hope._

The thing that keeps him from giving up on life. A new beginning. A new layer to work on from scratch, without bringing up the past. The thought itself made him really happy. Seeing a new life ahead of him, a better life at that.

 _Second chance._

There were far too many regrets that he had made in his childhood .He longs for a second chance, but at the same time, he wants them to ask him for a second chance. It's really complicated.

* * *

Reaching the end of the hallway, Lovino looks to his right and finds a line of people sitting on the chairs outside the door labeled 'Dr. Alfonso C. Henriques'. As he approaches the door,his back stings with the people's stares. Trying his best to ignore them takes off his focus on what he was supposed to do.

"Mr. Vargas?" A feminine voice interrupted his attempt to ignore the stares on his back. "Huh?..." Standing in front of him is a blonde woman holding a clipboard in her arms. Staring at her for a few seconds while processing what's happening, the woman looks at her clipboard then asked,"You are Mr. Vargas right?"

Lovino then remembers what he was doing a few minutes ago. "Si, I am." The woman smiled and laughed. "You're just in time. Dr. Henrique will see you now", as she steps aside she gestures him to the door behind her.

Entering the room, the first thing Lovino looked at was the man dusting a skull sculpture while he rests his feet on the table. The man gave him a smile once he saw the frown on Lovino's face. "Nice to see you again Romano...no, it's Lovino now right?"

"I didn't come here for one of your bullshit Alfonso." The statement wiped off the smile on the doctor's face. Setting aside the sculpture Alfonso then brings out a small envelope from the drawers behind him. "I know that. Here" He then handed the file to Lovino without a second to lose.

"Are you really sure about this?" The doctor's mouth formed a thin line with a sympathetic look in his eyes as he looks at the younger male in front of him. "You don't have to do this all alone." Scanning the files inside of the envelope, ignoring the man in front of him Lovino stands and tucked the envelope inside his jacket.

"I think you've misunderstood," walking towards the door,"This is between me and my family." Lovino stops and grabs the knob. "I have to know what's their real agenda."

Walking out, Lovino leaves a crestfallen atmosphere in the room and a frown placed on Alfonso's face _._ Lovino was about to continue the sentence, _"...and why did nonno tried to run away from them."_ but the phrase never did come out of his mouth.

* * *

A bell chime was heard throughout the town as people exit the church and approach the bustling plaza near it. Everything seems normal but if you're keen enough you'd notice the men in suits running across the roofs yelling at the brunette that keeps on ignoring them.

Upon hearing a loud roar the brunette in front of the men jumped down to the streets. Disappearing from their sights and blending in with the crowd.

"I told you we should've captured him earlier." one of the men said glancing down the street. "Tsk, well we don't need any complaints right now , _do we_?" the other man said then walks back where they came from.

* * *

Walking through the plaza Lovino spots an albino playing flute by the fountain. He approaches him and tapped his shoulder the albino then turns around and grins brightly at him. "Oh Lovi, There jou are! I thought you ditched me again this time. "

"Well, if you could just remember the directions I gave you then you don't have to worry about me ditching you." Lovino sits on the edge of the fountain and tossed a bag to the albino. Catching the bag by its handle, the albino then gave a questioning stare at Lovino. "Vhat's this bag for?"

"It's for you the so called **_'_** _awesome me',_ Gilbert Beilshmidt when you get lost in this _tiny_ town with a _very simple_ map," Lovino replied with a thick layer of sarcasm as he pronounces every word. He then brings out his phone and taps on his contacts, "Oh I almost forgot, I still don't have your number." then gives the phone to Gilbert.

"Vhat do you mean? I thought I gave it to you already?" Gilbert said as he types. "Do you still have that phone with you?" Lovino countered and this made Gilbert cough. "I thought so."

A man sits near the two looking exhausted and confused while looking at his map. "Where's the market?" The man muttered. Lovino then speaks up "Go straight and turn right at the first corner then you'll see the market at the end of the street."

The man blinks then stands "Gracias señor! I'm new here you see, and I couldn't find the market even if I have a map. You're a life saver!" Lovino looks away from the man and said,"You had your map upside down" The man laughs and walks away from the two.

"You're awfully polite today Lovi." Gilbert sits beside Lovino and carefully puts his flute in its case."Shut up you albino bastard. Don't ruin my mood today." Lovino then stands up and walks away.

* * *

To be continued...

 _ **((A/N: Heya guys! here's the revised version of chapter one, Leave a review bout this chapter and if you like the story so far please follow! Until the next update, see ya X3))**_


	3. Chapter 2: I should've eaten before this

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus for those who are waiting for this. My school is literally dumping a ton of school workeveryday. yes, that includes vacations. Thus causing me to move my focus there. Thank you for waiting, here's chapter 2 :).Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:I should've eaten properly before I did this**_

"Why does it have to be me?"Antonio said to no one in particular as he walks down the aisle inconspicuously. He then hears someone talking near him, hoping to ask directions he then stops and listened, figuring out what direction the voice came from.

He walks closer to the rooms and heard a raspy accented voice complaining, "I've been watching over him for almost a decade! How much longer do you think we could do this? He's been more curious about his past lately."

A murmur then followed, he leans towards the door but the murmur is still inaudible. As much as he wanted to listen further it seems to be impossible. Thus, deciding to walk away with curiosity lingering at the back of his mind.

Suspecting that the person was talking on the phone. Antonio leaves and walks towards the elevator, down to the lobby to find the room he was looking for. Encountering a handful of people on his way down made him suspicious. Yet he decided to set it aside. After all, there's something else he had to do.

After arriving on the ground floor he walks through the massive halls full of grand chandeliers, ornaments and gigantic paintings as if he'd seen better things he arrives on the front lobby. Employees were looking at him with menace making his suspicions grow. Upon arriving in front of the counter he was greeted with a strained smile. He asked for a map of the building which the employee complied to. A pamphlet of the hotel was given to him and then they got back to their original agenda.

Sitting on the couch furthest from the counter, leaning back and opening the pamphlet landmarks were shown in the 'map' of the hotel. From his location the nearest landmark is the gigantic painting in front of the aisle where the elevators located, moving onto the upper floor there is a garden sign plastered on the open area and on the floor above it lies a bar beside the swimming pool. The farthest among the landmarks is the ballroom. Its sign shows a chandelier between two red curtains.

It wasn't much but it's enough to know where the crowd forms. So that's one thing off the pamphlet and keeps it; Antonio walks back towards the elevators. "Few hours to rest huh..."

Upon entering his suite the sky was swarmed with warm colors alongside with the sun setting fast and the town below starts to light up their streets. Sitting on the chair near the window he sighs as he removes his shoes. He then puts the pamphlet next to the mirror and a phone. Seeing the phone's screen swarmed with notifications he opens it and scroll through them. Most of them were from his brother wishing to talk to him to clear up some things but Antonio just frowned on it and deleted the notification.

As he clears some junk in the phone, a message arrived. It was addressed as an unregistered number. He opens the message and then a blueprint was shown. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was the blueprint of the hotel. Another message arrived, this time it was a familiar number.

Saying "Use it wisely. I've done a lot just to get this." As he chuckles Antonio studies the blueprint and plans to execute his objective for the next day.

The clock strikes at 7 in the evening and his stomach reminded him that he has to eat dinner. Then there's a knock at the door right after. "Wait just a sec," Antonio said as he pries off his eyes from the phone and peeks at the peephole. A man wearing a suit stands in front of the door with his hands in his pockets looking rather impatient. Antonio then welcomes the man with a cheerful smile.

He then offers the man to enter the room but got rejected. Dropping the upbeat demeanor Antonio then observes his surroundings and felt a burning sensation coming from every direction causing him to put his guard up proceeding to entertain the not so composed man in front of him.

"Roderich, you don't perhaps have friends finding for you, do you?" A glint of light passed by Roderich glasses and nods. "Unfortunately, I have my fellow composers performing later tonight."

"Oh, so you're going to the party too? That's great! We could meet there later on." Antonio flinched with the news and hoped that Roderich isn't one of them. For Roderich, on the other hand, everything looks like it's a great big puzzle that's about to get completed once and for all, which made some of the pressure go away. But not all of them. As he looks at the clock his eyes widen and looks back at Antonio holding both of his shoulders and said. "Whatever you are about to do, you have to be keen. They know you're here."

With that said Roderich jogs off leaving the Spaniard confused. Turning back to the files Antonio nods with a determined expression on his faster this task done the better.

Going over what his task is over and over while walking towards the ballroom makes everything look easy. Not until he was surrounded with smartly dressed people. Every turn he could see an infamous person, whom in his opinion made sleeping for eternity looks much more merciful than the task he was given.

"Great. He just dumped me with a suicidal mission." Antonio muttered to himself.

Walking towards the buffet table, he then grabs a plateful of sweets to keep himself busy. After getting an ample amount he decides on getting a good spot to observe everyone but it then backfires when a waiter spotted him and kept on pestering him on the appetizer, not caring about the plateful of sweets he was holding.

Over the waiter's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of his target. A blond Russian conveying an eerie smile in front of another blond, whom he was suspecting, Swedish. The latter however only responds with nods and short responses as if he's grunting. Antonio would have done most of his mission without having anyone interfering. However, that only remained a part of his imagination for every time he shifts his position the waiter shifts as well only this time the waiter looks like he's trying to block his view.

Supposedly he was to get some information on their schemes throughout Europe. For the past months, their group has been causing havoc in their territories and within the continent. Not wanting to get caught with the Russians antics, their boss tried his best not to get their Famiglia involved with them. At least that's what the original plan is.

But things have change. Apparently, they, the Russians, provoked his boss and now he's been eyeing them a lot. Antonio has no clue about what had happened nor he did want to know. Nevertheless, no matter how stubborn he may be not knowing about the situation he thought, that alone would give himself a ticket of exemption.

Then again, he was the most trusted subordinate of his boss. Not counting his boss deceased brother. In which, did not give him the luxury as much as the newbie.

"Gah, would you please move? I've already got some of it. See?" Showing his plate full of the same sweet the waiter then scoffs at him and walks away. When he turns back at the two blonds they were not there with panic Antonio then scans the ballroom once more but he has yet to find the two blonds. Thinking that they were just obscured by the people he then walks around the venue. Until he bumped into a concrete.

Clutching his abdomen beside the plate that hit it. Antonio felt like it's going to get bruised. "Es tut mir leid, Let me help you up." A massive hand got in his view which scared the Spaniard a little but got over it once he looked at the man that offered the hand. It seems that the 'concrete' that he bumped to is a man.

A blond 'Why does everyone here are blonds?Am I missing something here?' defined man with broad shoulders came into view. The man's eyes reminded him of someone but he vanquished the thought as soon as it surfaced."Ah no gracias, I can stand on my own." Straightening up his suit and says.

"I'll be going now if you don't mind. I've got someone to find" By then Antonio walked his way out of the man's view as fast as possible without looking scared.

Fortunately, the two men were not that far from the party just yet. Catching up with them as they turned left. He was greeted with another pair of doors. This time it was plain compared to the entrance of the ballroom. The door in front of him was a plain smooth wood with a golden carved handle. Unlike the entrance of the ballroom that had a golden lining in the carvings of the door alongside a diamond-decorated handle.

'This hotel really needs to tone down their flamboyancy.' Antonio thought but scrapped it off his mind when he noticed two people guarding the door. Both of the men stared at him for a moment and was about to say something but the Spaniard immediately apologized and turned back.

While pondering on how he would get pass through the guards, his feet lead him towards a balcony showcasing the view of the town with the night sky accompanying it. Lights were on in the houses while the yellow light from street lamps followed suit. The white glow of the moon made the moment serene. Staring at the moon's glow Antonio seems to be hypnotized by it until someone spoke beside him.

"It looks lovely huh." Startled by the newcomer he leaned back as far away as possible to the speaker. The person chuckles and introduced himself. "I'm Matthias nice to meet cha" Matthias gave him a cheeky grin and proceeds to chug his beverage.

"Sorry for jumping off earlier. You scared me." Alarms went off in Antonio's head louder by the minute. It would seem that men were flooding the balcony one after another. Like a magnet of some sort. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"No biggie, You look like you could use some scaring by the looks of it." Matthias finishes his drink and glanced at Antonio. A dangerous gleam lingered in his eyes for the next few minutes.

Antonio had heard of Matthias. He's one of the notorious and rowdy bunch. Never once stopped to relax and have a siesta, not even if they're severely injured. Devouring everyone else to submit to them, either that or you'd be running with your tails between your legs for the rest of your existence. The first time he had heard of the blond beside him is when a week after he made his bones. It's terrifying really, more so that Antonio was still absorbing the fact that he just killed someone.

Hearing dreadful things about the man's actions made his spine quiver. Antonio had yet to know the rules of that town. The only way that he's getting news from is through gossips around the town. Especially so that at some point, he couldn't remember what happened, what he did, who did he meet, nor why he went there at the time. It's always one with the clogged up memories at the back of your head. He thought it might be the cause of trauma, the horror of what he had done.

At the same time, there's something whispering him that it's not that simple. That something more horrible than what he'd done back then happened. Something he can't remember. He always felt that it's better that way.

"Is that so." Antonio looks around and notices that men began to surround them one by one.

This time he began to list off his route out of the situation, he remembers the map he looked over earlier but decided to talk his way out of the situation.

Twisting and changing the topic of the conversation as he began to notice that the men around them already started to enclose them in the balcony. Antonio ended the conversation with a squeaky farewell and dashed back to the ballroom.

By the time he got back to the party he bumped into Roderich once more and talked about what just happened. "I told you! Don't go and talk carelessly to other people." Antonio sighed as Roderich scolded him about his actions, a few minutes passed and so far it was alright until he saw one of the men that surrounded him earlier.

To his luck, the musician also noticed them and locked his arms with Antonio. "Let's go at the backstage, there's an exit there" As they walk towards the backstage both Antonio and Roderich eyes the men discreetly as possible but much to their dismay they noticed the two and followed them.

"Now, this is the only time I'm going to help you like this." Roderich pierced a stare to Antonio. This made the Spaniard shift uncomfortably and replied. "I know, Lo siento for the trouble." Roderich sighs and walked them through the crowd.

" Do you see that curtain beside the stage?" Antonio nods as he saw the exit sign just as the performer on stage passed by. "There's a guard inside. How am I going to pass by them?" As he questions the musician, he lets go of his arm. "I'm going to distract them for a minute once they leave you should be out of here. Got it?"

He didn't saw what the musician exactly did because the men following them began to show up around him. To his luck the last performers were about to go at the backstage, he then followed them till they've reached halfway through the changing room. For a moment, panic struck him, leaving him turning at every corner that he saw. This continued for what it feels like an hour till someone grabbed and tossed him towards a door.

A loud bang echoed when the door was shut. This made Antonio flinched a bit, surprised by the sudden change of surroundings. After composing himself he realized that he was shoved to a staircase, not hesitating on walking towards it, he jogged back to the floor his room was in and quickly shut the door of the room when he had arrived.

Packing everything that he brought with him did not take long. Loud footsteps were heard running down the hallway shouting. Although the shouts were not loud enough to be clear, Antonio knew that it would only take a minute or so before they have found him.

Luckily, his luggage only contains flies and small gadgets for it could fit into a small bag. But on the dull side, the room was on the steep side of the hotel, right at the top-most levels. It wasn't the first time for him to be in this situation and did not mind on jumping down towards the floor below him through the balcony. The only thing that was preventing him from doing so is that the place below is a night market.

Surely he did not want to pull off a stunt in front of a crowd. It would attract too much attention.

Tapping his fingers on the table as he comes up with a solution makes the tension heavier. Especially so that fewer footsteps were running around down in the hallway. Then comes on that one route. An air vent was placed at a considerable distance from the bed. Just enough not to make a ruckus by moving it.

"This leaves me no choice then." He took the route and crawled as discreet as he could. Stopping occasionally when there's a passerby below him. Nearing the other end of the vent Antonio saw someone pass by. Stopping in his position he then hears a strong Russian accent.

"Zhe menace has one of his minions running within the building huh," A metal was thrown near the vent. This made Antonio flinched, taking a few crawl backward. "Should we get rid of them?" Another voice replied the second voice was more difficult to understand. The speaker sounds like he's eating all the vowels.

Then a familiar voice followed suit. "Nah, this one looks too ignorant to know stuff." Laughter filled the room ahead but it was immediately dismissed with someone throwing a vase. Assuming that the trio in the room was the targets, Ivan Braginsky, Matthias Køhler , and Belward Oxenstierna. Antonio turns on his recorder and placed it in front of him.

"You shouldn't underestimate anyone Matthias." A clank came from a distant part of the room. Then Ivan continued talking, "The ignorant ones are the most dangerous." The statement sent a shiver down on Antonio's spine. For once his movements doesn't correspond well with his thoughts. Twitching every after 5 minutes as he continues to listen to the men.

Its one of the times when he wonders why he had accepted this kind of lifestyle.

As he sets a foot in the front lobby one of the employees screamed, alerting most of the Mafiosi that were present. Quick with his feet, Antonio made a dash at the back lobby not stopping for the people chasing him like a predator to its prey. Stopping at the fence of the hotel premises, he leaped off from the wall that was dividing the land beyond from the lot where the hotel stands.

Leaping from one roof to another for the past hour made everything burn with pain but it didn't stop Antonio to shake off the men behind him. At the least, those men were only less than five but the numbers didn't help his situation. Now that they've been running in circles.

At one of the roofs, Antonio slipped and it caused him to fall with hitting his head on the edge of the roof. His vision began to blur and the next thing he knew he was under a pile of clothes, clipped in a wire.

Standing up and looked at his surroundings. Antonio recognized the alley he just landed on. Its the alley that leads to the town's plaza. Walking slowly towards the plaza, he noticed his ragged look in one of the windows. To his luck, there's only a minimal damaged that the chase caused.

Well if you consider hitting your head and then being unconscious for an indefinite time minimum then your on the same page. Speaking of pages, Antonio found his bag and its contents complete and intact. Giving a loud sigh he took out his map of the town deciding that a facade of a lost tourist will suit the best in his appearance.

Taking a few detours to keep up his facade, he finally dropped at the edge of the fountain found at the center of the plaza. He then asked himself "where's the market?" not a second later the man beside him gave out directions to the market, startling him a bit.

Either way, he then thanked the man and laughed out the fact that he noticed his upside down map then walks away from the man and his company. Shaking his head at the retort of the man earlier Antonio chuckles and proceeds to spot his boss on the bustling market.

Looking left and right while skillfully walks down with the crowd under the midday sun. Antonio finds a familiar looking curl on a man's head. Sitting by the window at a gelato shop, devouring a parfait. The man glanced at him with one of his eyebrows raised and looked at the seat in front of him.

Not noticing how he looked as he stare at the man in the middle of the street between the flow of people walking, filling the market with a lively atmosphere. Antonio walks towards the shop and sat.

"Oh merde! You look like you've been mugged!" The man exclaimed as he finishes the caused Antonio to burst into laughter. Majority of the people in the shop looked at the two but dismissed it when he Antonio finished his outburst.

"Well good morning to you too, Feli" Raking his fingers in his scalp Feli chuckled at Antonio and offered him some of the gelato on the table. Accepting a few, Antonio gave Feli the recordings that he had obtained on his mission and told some of what happened within the time span.

Feli, responded with hums and nods, listening intently at Antonio's 'story' while he looks between the lines. After an hour and a half, their conversation drifted from one subject to another. Most of which was about their civilian part of their lives, making sure that no one in the shop would know their true identity.

The clock strikes at 3. Both men decided to go back and cheerfully said goodbye to the shop employees catching some of the ladies attention with their carefree demeanor.

Arriving at one of thefamilgia's houses Antonio then blurted out, "I could've died with the mission you know." With this Feli smirked at the Spaniard and walked away laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: How's the chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Also, tapping that** follow **button would make me motivated to update and finish this faster. Just letting you know.:)**


End file.
